Would she Run?
by skysky15
Summary: Olivia hears Elliot say something that she wasn't meant to hear. How does this effect their relationship? One-Shot! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!


Olivia and Elliot had been dating for 3 months exclusively. They had even disclosed to the Captain. Things had been going great, but they didn't ever really have any worries about it. They had always gotten along really, really well, and there had always been a connection between the two that no one had ever been able to really figure out. So, naturally, after Elliot and Kathy got divorced, they got together. Elliot's kids had no issue with the relationship. Olivia had always been like a second mother to them, so, when Elliot had told them that he was seeing Olivia, they had been ecstatic. "Finally!" Kathleen had yelled. There was on mile stone that they hadn't reached yet. Three simple words that meant everything. Elliot knew how Olivia got when she thought that something was getting to serious. When she thought she was losing control. She ran. She ran as fast as she could to get away from that situation. That's why Elliot had yet to tell her he loved her. It definitely wasn't because that's not how he felt. That didn't even begin to explain what he felt for her. He loved everything about her. He loved her smile, her deep chocolate brown eyes, the way she tucked her hair behhind her ear when she was thinking hard about something, and especially her love and kindness. She may be a total badass sometimes, but she was also a sweetheart.

"El, you ok?" Olivia asked softly, bringing him back from his thoughts.

He looked across the dinner table at her and smiled," Yeah, i'm fine. Just kind of got lost in my thoughts," he answered, taking her hand.

"What were you thinking about?" Olivia asked curiously.

Elliot had to refrain from blurting out something about how much he loved her," You," he settled for instead.

A blush krept onto Olivia's cheeks," What about me?" she asked.

"Just you," he answered simply.

She raised an eyebrow," Bullshit," she said.

Elliot smiled, she read him like a book," Just all the things I love about you," he answered, getting closer to the truth.

"That must have been a short list," she said, looking down at the table.

Elliot squeezed her hand gently, causing her to look back up a him," I couldn't even begin to explain how long it is," he said.

Olivia smiled," Really?" she asked.

Elliot sighed," We've been through this before, Liv. There's a lot to love about you," he said, smiling at her.

She looked up shyly," I could say the same about you, Detective Stabler," she said, smiling.

"Detective Benson, I think that would be highly unprofessional," Elliot said jokingly.

" Would this?" Olivia asked, smiling as she stood up and leaned across the table, placing a long kiss on Elliot's lips.

Elliot cleared his throat as she pulled away, trying to collect himself," No, I think that's acceptable," he said.

Olivia chuckled," Good, because I really enjoy doing that," she said, leaning in and giving him another passionate kiss.

"Shit Liv, if you plan on keeping your clothes on, I suggest you stop doing that," Elliot said as she pulled away.

Olivia chuckled," Can't handle it?" she asked teasingly.

Elliot shook his head," Absolutely not," he answered, smiling.

"How about we head to bed?" Olivia suggested, taking his hand gently and pulling him up. They changed into pajamas, Elliot wearing a pair of sweatpants, and Olivia wearing a pair of sweat pants and one of Elliot's t-shirts. They climbed into bed and Olivia snuggled into Elliot's broad chest. "Night El," Olivia said grogilly.

Elliot kissed the top of her head softly," Goodnight, Liv," he said.

He laid there, holding Olivia in his arms for a long time. Just watching her sleep. That was one of his favorite activities, as creepy as that might sound. "I love you," he whispered once he thought that she was asleep.

Her eyes immediately opened and Elliot's face fell, knowing she had heard him," What?" she asked, turning over in his arms to look at him.

There was no lying now, she had heard him," I'm sorry, Liv. I thought you were asleep," he said.

"El, what did you say?" she asked again.

"I said that I love you," Elliot answered, watching for her reaction.

At first, she looked like she was ready to throw the sheets off of her, grab her car keys, and get the hell out of there as fast as she could, never to return again, but that look quickly faded and was replaced with a look that could only be explained as pure joy mixed with adoration and love. "I love you too," she said, finally.

Elliot beamed," Really?" he asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" she asked sarcastically.

Elliot smiled," I just, didn't expect that kind of reaction," he said.

"You expected me to run didn't you?" Olivia guessed.

Elliot nodded," Kind of," he said.

Olivia smiled," The thought crossed my mind. Then, I realized that I don't want to go anywhere without you," she said, laying her head in the crook of his elbow.

Elliot smiled," You don't realized how happy that makes me," he said, leaning in and dropping a soft kiss on her lips.

Olivia smiled," Mabye almost half as happy as hearing you say you love me makes me," she said.

Elliot shook his head," No, way more than that," he said.

Olivia smiled and snuggled as close as she possibly could to him," I love you, El," Olivia repeated after a long pause.

Elliot smiled and laid his head down on the pillow next to her's," I love you too, Liv," he whispered.


End file.
